Computer-based technologies have been developed to detect physical movements of users without the aid of special electronic devices, such as remote controllers containing motion sensing technology, being held or otherwise used by the users. For instance, depth sensors have been developed to determine the x, y, and z coordinates (“3D coordinates”) of physical objects that are located in front of the depth sensors. The MICROSOFT KINECT input device is one example of such a depth sensor. The MICROSOFT KINECT uses an infrared laser projector and a monochrome CMOS sensor to determine 3D coordinates of objects in real time.